Mutant Tim
Tim Vons 'is a 26 year old man that is down on his luck. It all started when he decided he didn't want to follow his father's footsteps in to law. A heated argument erupted between his father and him which led to him being kicked out of the family. This caused him to drop out of school and leave the apartment his father was paying for. With no money to his name now he lived off the streets. During the low point in his homeless life he came across a man looking for people to test out a drug for money. Tim thought this wouldn't be bad so he ended up at a worn down buisness district at a nameless building on the corner of 5th and Tahoe. The company inside was calling themselves Sun-Ups Inc. They proceeded to give him a shot of some clear liquid, straped some wires up to monitor his vitals. They feed him and gave him a place to sleep for about a week. After no signs of anything Tim was released back to his homeless life with a couple of hundred dollars in his pockets. About a month later things took a turn for the strange and painful. At first he thought it was the apple he stole from the market because his the pain in his belly was the first sign. But then came the pain in his chest, legs, arms, and head. In fact everything was just not agreeing with him for a full night. By morning he was now very shaggy and his sences were just a bit bonkers. He was picking up sounds all around him from a bit farther then he usually could hear and his sight has greatly improved, mainly at night. It took him a few days to get his vision and hearing back under his control. But his hugest shock came when he got in a fight with a mutant-hater and on one of Tim's punches came a bright light that actually hit the man, sent him ten feet back. So now he can project psychic energy and has learned he can place it around something he is carrying. So with that in mind he sought out his old companion, a fencing blade known as a saber. An old lady on the streets, known as Mad Molly, asked tim to check out a warehouse near by because homeless have gone missing around there. That is where he met up with the company he is hanging out with today...and where he got his life back under control. Family *'Kade Vons - 'Father to Tim, Owns a Law Firm and rumored to be going for Head Judge of Central City's Suprem Court System *'Fay Vons '- Mother to Tim, trophy wife to Kade *'Steve Vons '- Older Brother to Tim, Lawyer for public disputes and married with two kids. Shuns Tim *'Tayla Wright - Older sister to Tim, married with five kids. Made millions with in the market and is known to many in the high class society. Is the only family member who keeps in touch with Tim and knows of his mutant traits. Tim refuses all hand outs from her except dinner every so often.